The output color of a white Light Emitting Diode (LED) has some deficiencies in the form of reduced color in some parts of the visible spectrum. To correct for the white LED deficiencies a second “color adjust” (CA) LED string is used to fill in the spectrum in the areas where the white string is deficient. The combination of the white LED string and the CA LED string produce a pleasing white output. Due to increased demand for low cost solutions for various LED lighting applications, color correcting device drivers must now be designed with fewer or less expensive components.